All in the Spirit of Christmas
by James-Padfoot
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN TERMINATED. It's only here because all authors are review whore's. D We can't bear to throw anything reviewed out, no matter how crappy. Plus, I couldn't write for peanuts back then. XD
1. Default Chapter

TiTle:: All in the Spirit of Christmas  
  
Warning: R for sexually explicit content, DO NOT READ if you are not comfortable with reading this. And yes it does have a plot. (I think! Lol!)  
  
Summary: It begins just before Christmas in the Marauders 7th year, and we get to see what happens between L&J during this time...Of course there can be no marauder fic without pranks and such, so watch out!  
  
Disclaimer I do NOT own Harry Potter® or anything like that. I know that JK has never added any sexual content; this is merely for my own pleasure... And just because it wasn't written in the books doesn't mean it didn't happen yea? wink  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: A Kiss  
  
"Anyone who wishes to stay for Christmas Break, please add your names to the list...And I congratulate the Gryffindor Quidditch Team on their marvelous win" the Head of House said, with a hint of pride, causing the common room to erupt in cheers. "Mr. Potter, Miss Evans I trust you will both see that the partying is up to a reasonable time" she added as she exited the portrait hole.  
  
"Yes Professor McGonangall" Lily Evans, Head Girl called after her.  
  
James, the head boy, didn't pay attention to the words of Professor McGonangall, instead he was busy staring at the beautiful red head, who just happened to be his co-head. "Earth to Prongsie....come in Prongsie..." groaned an impatient Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, and one of the four marauders, as the boys James, Sirius, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were called.  
  
James blinked and turned to Sirius. "You said something Padfoot?" Sirius scowled, and Remus and Peter both chuckled. Remus shut his book, and said "Padfoot here just wanted to know if you were going to stay for the holidays"  
  
"Yeah, because I am going to, mum and dad will be going to Australia." , added Peter looking expectantly at James, "so will you?"  
  
James turned to a pouting Sirius, and thwacked him lightly on the shoulder, making Sirius sigh dramaticly "My Prongsie is all grown up now and is leaving me for a girl!" Remus shifted in his chair, getting a good look at James, who had gone slightly red, as some of the girls in the common room stared at them both. Sirius noting this, winked at his audience saying, "Ladies still free to contact me from 7pm to 6am. In fact, anytime of the day"  
  
Peter looked in awe as the girls giggled and went back to their gossiping. "So?" Sirius said turning to stare at James directly in the eye. "Are you staying or not?" James shifted, having not made up his mind yet. This would be his final Christmas as a Hogwarts student, next year he'd be an adult. Thinking about leaving, and never coming back as a student, made James take a quill and add his name down on the list. "Staying" he said needlessly.  
  
"Excellent! I have pla—"but Sirius was cut off as Remus stuffed a scarf in his mouth. Peter's mouth was agape and the entire room was silent.  
  
"Will Mr Potter and Miss Evans kindly follow me?" a deep voice broke out. James and Lily both nodded at the headmaster. Everyone wondered what the headmaster of Hogwarts was doing in their common room and the moment the three of them were out, the noise went back to its usual.  
  
James followed the old man out and they walked in silence. Even Lily who would have normally asked what was going on did not question anything, as it was clear the headmaster was in deep thought. Upon reaching the headmaster's office, James muttered 'Pickled Pixies' without thought, as he had been here so many times. Realizing what he did, he grinned sheepishly at Professor Dumbledore, who in turn chuckled and the twinkle that was usually so noticeable crept back slowly.  
  
The circular room was the same, with its shiny silver ornaments all around, and Fawkes, the brilliant scarlet feathered phoenix was on his perch looking grand. Dumbledore motioned for the two teenagers to be seated, and then took his seat. "I suppose you are wondering what is it I want from you today?" he said, smiling kindly.  
  
"Well Professor D, is everything okay?" "Is everything alright Professor?" James and Lily had both spoken at the same time, making the old man chuckle lightly.  
  
"I am sure you are aware of the current threat that looms above us, are you not?" It was a statement, not a question.  
  
James, knowing full well of whom Dumbledore spoke of, nodded. Both Jack and Emily Potter were top ministry representatives after all. Lily too nodded. Even though she was a muggle born, it had already been common knowledge the threat the wizarding world was facing.  
  
"Good... Well straight to the point then...It has come to my attention that some students have been in contact with these people, and a tighter security must be achieved....The killings over the years are suddenly increasing more rapidly and my sources tell me that my students are involved...Now no one has been accused and I will ask you to not be prejudiced against any of the houses and it's member, just because you many not like them" and at this, Dumbledore eyed James, "and I would ask that you keep an eye on everyone. I trust you will both not let me down?"  
  
"Of course not Professor, James and I will do our very best, wont we James?" Lily spoke up. "Yup"  
  
Lily scowled at him and then turned back to the smiling headmaster. "Now I believe you both have a celebration to get back to?" the old man said, his famous mischievous glint in place. James nodded respectfully, took a hold of Lily's hand before she could utter a word and was out the door before anyone could stop him. Albus Dumbledore smiled sadly at the two retreating backs, knowing their childhood had been harshly taken away from them by the Dark Lord's threat.  
  
"Three cheers for our captain James Potter!" yelled a tall brunette, Danica Simmons one of the Gryffindor Chasers. James grinned charmingly, and Lily, who's hand he was still holding, rolled her eyes but was smiling all the same. It had become something of a hot story now, James never ending crush for Lily, and now Lily found herself falling for the messy haired raven. Then again if she had admitted it sooner, Lily had always liked James. Only she too stuborn about it.  
  
"Well he's changed now...He isn't like before, he's sweet and kind, charming and a real gentleman..He is loyal to his friends and of course, James Potter wouldn't be James Potter without that dashing handsome face and equally good body..Oh yes, look at that body—Lily! Get a grip!—"Lily slapped herself mentally and removed her hand from James's it was making her tingly all over and added more damage to her corrupt thought about the Quidditch Captain.  
  
The Gryffindors partied way into the night, and by 1 in the morning, all that was left was James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evans. Remus and Peter had long gone up, both tired. James and Sirius was talking softly by the fire, a glass of water in their hands, while Lily was tidying up the common room. Lily had admitted she liked James, for sometime now. Yet she just hadn't told him yet, and she was running out of time. It was already going to be Christmas.  
  
A sudden inspiration overtook her and she walked up to the two boys determinedly. "James?" she called. James and Sirius broke off their conversation and looked up at the red head. "Yeah Lils?" the raven haired answered her. He looked up into her eyes and immediately Lily got lost in his kind chocolate brown eyes.  
  
After awhile, Sirius cleared his throat, and Lily regained her composure. "I need to talk to Po-James about head duties..." "Sure, go ahead"  
  
Lily smiled and then looked expectantly at Sirius. "Ok ok...I'll see you later Prongs, be good with Lily-kins here" Sirius said as he got up and headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
Lily sank into the chair, next to James and there was a puzzled, yet happy look around him. "Whatever Sirius and James were discussing must have been important, James looks like he is in deep thought....What a cute look..Hmm maybe I shouldn't tell him yet—Just get it done with!—Ok ok, jeez"Lily's inner voices battled each other.  
  
"Lily?" James voice broke through her thoughts. "It's not about head duties is it?" he asked her. He recognized that look about her when she was uncomfortable. "What is it?" he asked again when she didn't answer.  
  
'James there is something I have to tell you...But first..ask me to go to Hogsmeade with you.." she said, with a light nervous smile. James blinked then grinned happily in understanding. He got off the couch, and kneeled down dramaticly in front of her, making the red head giggle. "Will you, Lily Evans, accompany me to a trip over the moon to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"That and much more" she said, winking slyly. James smiled, such a happy smile that Lily wanted to frame it and make sure it never got deterred. James then pulled her up to him and looked into her eyes. "Lily exactly what are you saying?" he said, as if he needed to be reassured.  
  
"That I like you James Potter...I like you very much....And that I've always liked you, just to stubborn to admit it..That and I didn't want to add to your overly large head back then" she said, grinning at the last bit.  
  
James didn't reply, instead he lowered his face to hers, brushing his lips over hers lightly. It was as if someone had lighted Fili's Magical Busters all over the room, Lily felt a rush of adrenaline to her fingertips, and every nerve ending possible. Lily wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. This time she initiated the kiss, and she kissed his lips fully. James let out a small moan, and kissed her hungrily. He nibbled on her lower lip, and Lily parted her lips, allowing James entrance.  
  
James pushed his tongue slowly into her mouth, tasting her, devouring her. Lily moaned, and James kissed her more passionately. Not to be outdone, Lily returned it all in full measure as James hands began wondering. Lily kissed his lips quickly and pulled back, breathing heavily. "No...we can't, someone misht see us..." and with a quick kiss and goodnight she sprinted up the girls staircase, leaving the raven haired boy longing for more and slightly confussed.  
  
However he followed her lead, walking back up the boys staircase, feeling elated and lucky. As James closed the curtains to his bed, he smiled happily and the grin didn't wipe off his face, all through the night.  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N= Yo! Okay so I know I could have wrote better....' But anyways R&R please, tell me what ya want and you just might get it..More L&J action coming up in further chapters, maybe even the next whistle So tell me what ya want, what ya really really want and tell me what ya want what ya really really want!  
  
Sirius- Shut up! Let them Review already!   
Me- uh sorrie ' Riiiight anyways so review!!! Please?   
James Sirius Me- puppy dog pouts Pretty please? 


	2. The Touch

R: All in the week of Christmas  
  
Warning: R for sexually explicit content, DO NOT READ if you are not comfortable with reading this. And yes it does have a plot. (I think! Lol!)  
  
Summary: It begins just before Christmas in the Marauders 7th year, and we get to see what happens between L&J during this time...Of course there can be no marauder fic without pranks and such, so watch out!  
  
Disclaimer I do NOT own Harry Potter® or anything like that. I know that JK has never added any sexual content; this is merely for my own pleasure... And just because it wasn't written in the books doesn't mean it didn't happen yea? --wink--  
  
Chapter dedicated to BlacksAngel for her brilliant ideas, help, support and amazing inspiration. Also thank you so very much everyone for your great reviews, you people's opinions make me right better, and gives me some motivation. Moral of the story- REVIEW!!! Ahem, now on with it...charge!!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Touch  
  
James awoke the next morning, with such happiness that Remus and Peter were worried their friend had caught the pink bunny fever. Sirius however knew what had happened. He hadn't meant to of course but Sirius Black too, had a crush on Lily Evans. He had so for almost a year now. Of course Sirius never told anyone nor did anything about it because of James. As much as he wanted to be with Lily, he knew how much James loved her. He would never betray James, however when James awoke happy, perky and the fact that he literally jumped around the room waking them up was a cause for him to wear a slight scowl. It wore off quickly as he saw how happy James was, and an even happier Lily that morning.  
  
It was now Friday, and tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend. Since that Monday, Lily and James had become the talk of the school. Many of the teachers and students alike were surprised if not shocked, about the two head's union. Some people just laughed saying they knew it all along, some were shocked, and some of James's fan girls actually cried. Lily's admirer's glared at James when he passed by and all Slytherins were generally disgusted. However this didn't bother James and Lily one bit. They were both so happy, neither knew they could ever feel this happy.  
  
Sirius felt happy for his best friend, James was so happy. Yet somehow he couldn't help but feel left out and jealous. It wasn't just Sirius, half the boys in the school wanted Lily Evans, she was a real looker.  
  
Unknown to Sirius, Remus too did feel affection for the girl, but he knew he would never ever get his feelings returned that way, so he channeled them as a brotherly-sisterly relationship. It had only been a week, and yet so many changes were already happening. However nothing obstructed them from pranking. So at eight thirty in the morning, distant screams could be heard down in the dungeons. And it got closer as a group of Slytherins marched into the great hall, angrily shouting.  
  
"Should be expelled!" "Endangerment to the wizarding world!" "It's Potter's fault" The last one to speak was Severus Snape. He spoke softly, addressing his head of house, Professor Warrick.  
  
"What's going on? What did James Potter do now?" Professor Warrick asked crossly, he was not one for patience, even with his own house.  
  
"Someone put snakes in our common room! Snakes professor, probably dangerous human eating monsters,--""Shut up!" Severus Snape hissed to the girl, sounding quite like a snake himself. He didn't need her to exaggerate the story, but he wanted to get Potter and Black so much that it was a burning obsession.  
  
"Snakes in your common room?" asked the Headmaster, a furrow in his brow. "Yes Professor, a LARGE one" piped the girl who had spoken up again.  
  
"Quite the contrary Headmaster, there was only 5 of this tiny green snakes, quite harmless, but what if it had not been Headmaster? I say we punish the wrongdoers" spoke Filch, carrying something withering in a brown sack, as he looked maliciously at the marauders, all whom had looks of pure innocence on their faces.  
  
"Well I assure you I will punish them..." and Filch smiled widely at this "IF I catch them" Dumbledore continued and resumed eating.  
  
This left all the Slytherins and Argus Filch in annoyed yells and shouts but they were quieted by Professor Warrick who said that no harm had been done.  
  
The seventh years were all in Advanced Potions class, brewing the truth serum. James and Sirius were working separately in a far corner, concentrating hard on their potions. Everyone was, Professor Warrick was going to make them try it on themselves.  
  
Severus Snape watched them, a plan formulating in his mind. He then looked at his own potion, it was a perfect. Severus Snape was after all the most brilliant potions student. Professor Warrick had pointed that out only too many times.  
  
Sirius was slicing the Jobberknoll feathers to put in one by one and James was stiring his own potion, a brow furrowed. Then was when it happened. A loud bang erupted throughout the class. Sirius's potion had blown up in his face. "WHAT HAPPENED MR.BLACK?!" yelled the furious Potions Professor.  
  
"Well sir, I was slicing up Jobberknoll feather's and then what happened you see is—"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!!!" yelled the angry Professor. "Detention and 20 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Snape smiled. He had enchanted Sirius's Jobberknoll's to rub against each other, causing friction and leading into a mini explosion. James, who had now noticed this, turned and look at a angry Lily, who was looking at Snape furiously. If looks could kill, he'd be killed, shaven bald, and killed again. James who could not catch her eyes, instead looked at Remus, only to find him looking right back at him, and the sandy haired boy nodded his head slightly confirming James's thoughts.  
  
Professor Warrick who had now made his way to Sirius furiously, was busy yelling and Sirius, being Sirius, imitated him out of the corner of his mouth, smiling innocently. In further angering the Potions Professor, Gryffindor lost another 5 points. By the end of the class, mostly everyone had had foiled their potions except for Gideon Prewett, Severus Snape, and James Potter, which surprised the class. James, although he wasn't completely rubbish in potions had somehow managed to brew a very intricate potion. Sirius grinned brightly and made faces at Snape, who was furious. Lily too, beamed brightly, and the whole of Gryffindor smiled as James made up for the points lost.  
  
As the bell rang, signifying the end of classes for the day, the students all were lazing about in their respective common rooms. James and Lily decided to use this time to their own advantage, leaving Sirius, Remus and Peter to their own defenses.  
  
Wrapped tightly in their cloaks, the two Heads made their way outside the castle. James held Lily close to him, an arm wrapped around her waist. The cold chilly air blew, and Lily's hair flowed with the wind, framing her face perfectly while James's already messy hair became unbelievably messy, but making him look extremely cute, in Lily's opinion. They walked in silence, enjoying the warmth and company of each other.  
  
The sky was a light shade of grey, and snow was predicted to fall soon. James led her around Hagrid's cabin, to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Lily stopped abruptly. "J-James? Why are we going into the forest?" She asked him, as he turned back and looked at her. James smiled and took her hand leading the way. "Trust me Lils, this is worth seeing" he said. James lead them down a narrow path, with many twists and turns, and Lily lost her way after the third left turn. However the raven haired seem to know where he was going, and Lily felt slightly at ease knowing he was there. "Lils, you cant tell anyone about this place okay?" James whispered in her ear, as pulled her close to him. She nodded, and kissed him on the cheek. "Are we there yet James?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"Are we there yet?" she said again, after narrowly tripping on a tree root five minutes later. "Yes"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Erm no, actually it might take another few minutes..."  
  
Lily groaned. James laughed "But we've only been walking for about 7 minutes now...."  
  
At this Lily smiled sheepishly and James leaned forward to kiss her lips. However he missed as she moved back slightly to avoid another root, and James fell down the slope, and Lily who was holding onto his hand, fell on top of him and they rolled down, narrowly missing trees. The couple was laughing, and Lily, atop of James, smiled adoringly and ran her fingers through his hair, brushing out the leaves. Her gaze met his gaze, James looking at her with a look she couldn't decipher. James pulled her down, and his lips met hers. Lily pressed hers firmly to his, and James nibbled her lower lip, his hand moving down to her back. Lily let out a moan, and parted her lips.  
  
James soft tongue brushed against her lips, his tongue then slowly stroking her own. Lily moaned at his painfully slow strokes, moaning, urging him on. Her hands were caught up in his hair, and James's slow strokes, gradually became more intense. Lily devoured him, tasting him and loving it. James moaned at this, his hands tracing his name down her back. It was several minutes before their lips parted, both of them breathing heavily. "James.............." Lily breathed heavily, as she trailed her tongue down to his neck, leaving butterfly kisses all over his neck. James moaned loudly, and pulled her closer to him as the air grew colder, the sky darker.  
  
His hands traveled down to her thigh, resting his hands there, tracing his fingers, teasing her. Lily moaned, sucking wildly on his neck, leaving spots of red. Her hands wondered freely on his body, and as she reached down lower, her hands brushed against his slowly bulging crotch, evoking a loud moan from the boy. Cheeks flushed, Lily rolled off him, smirking. "Had enough Mr.Potter?" she said, panting, arousing James even more. The latter groaned from the lack of action, and he tried to pull her to him, but she licked his lips and moved away from his reach. "Lily Evans, you torturer" he groaned out, taking in his surroundings for the first time since they had rolled down. "On the other hand, we're here..." he managed to get out, trying to regain his breathing and composure.  
  
Lily smiled and pulled him up, then rested in between his arms as she surveyed the area. They were in a clearing, and down below, was a small lake, half the size of the Hogwart's one, and trees surrounded the icy blue water. Lily was amazed by the simple beauty of it all. She sighed softly, feeling astounded with the emotions and nature she was surrounded with. Here he was, James Herald Potter, the one person she had disliked greatly for five years, and now... And now it felt so right. In one week, Lily and James had shared so many things, and she wanted to get to know him better, because with James, she felt like she could discover new things about him everyday. Despite some of his setbacks, Lily couldn't quite compare him to her ex-boyfriends, who was no where near what she felt about James. Yet Lily refused to admit she loved him. This only made her confused, but at the moment, she didn't care. All she did care about, was being there with this boy, the feeling of extreme desire, and the beauty of it all.  
  
James smiled at the girl in his arms. He was in love, deeply in love, and he knew it. He had known it since he was 15. Jack and Emily had once told him that it would pass, but it hadn't. Over the years, it had only grown stronger, and now that he finally had her, James was determined to never let her go. He hugged her tighter to his chest, her back facing him, and he rested his head on hers. Everything felt so right to him, and James felt on top of the world.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes James?" she said, turning her head to face him.  
  
James hazel brown eyes shone with love. He kissed her lightly and said "I love you"  
  
Lily smiled at him, and didn't respond. "Do I love him? I don't know what love is...How can I say I love him if I don't know what it is?—You do love him—I don't know that..—Yes you do, aren't you happy with him? Don't you want to spend all your time with him? Could you see not see him in your future? What if James isn't there?—Be quiet!"  
  
James who had not been expecting her to say it back smiled sadly. "I understand Lily...I just wanted you to know..." he said, holding himself calm, keeping back the dam of emotions and hurt he felt.  
  
"James...it isn't that I don't...don't love you...It's just... it's only been one week, an amazing one week no doubt but I...James I don't know what love is..." she said, struggling to find the right words, to tell him what she was afraid to admit.  
  
James was taken aback, he wasn't expecting this. "Lily...." He said, choosing his words carefully, "I know I love you...Because every morning when I wake up, I feel so happy knowing that you will be in my day...apart of it... When I hold you, when we kiss, it seems like nothing matters much anymore...Voldy- bloody-mort could show up and I would still smile and die defending you because I love you... Lily I don't see a moment in the future, without you in it....That's only the little description of love I can give, because most of the times it overwhelms me, and there is no way to describe it, my words would do no justice..."  
  
"Oh James..." Lily said softly, tears running down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly. They had been there for an hour, and Lily pulled away, James wiping her tears with his thumb. "I love you too James..." she whispered, kissed his lips and then said "Come on James, it's already two...We better get back to the castle..."  
  
James was smiling brightly, he hadn't expected her to say it so fast. He nodded, noticing how dark it had gotten in one hour. Not that it felt like an hour... "Come on Lils, they must be wondering about us...I bet you Padfoot is starting up a search party for us...Then again, he probably knows where I took you..."  
  
Lily wondered what else Sirius knew but didn't voice it out. Instead she moved closer to him. After walking back up the slope deducing that rolling down was fun, walking back up torturous, she and James walked on in comfortable silence.  
  
Suddenly, James stopped and so did Lily. He motioned to her to be extremely quiet, and he took out his wand, pointing it out at the rustling from the bushes. The noise sounded like it came from a large animal...or a large something, thought Lily as she shuddered.  
  
James felt her shudder, and he gave her a small smile, his hands wrapped protectively around her. He formulated a quick plan, and then frowned as the noise stopped, leaving an eerie silence behind. Whatever it was, it was big and James tightened the grip of his wand.  
  
In one sudden move, the creature sprang out.

* * *

Muahahhahah aren't I just evvviiiiiiiil???  
  
James- hey what happens to me and Lils!!!   
Me- --whistle-- dunno....  
Sirius- --dramaticly-- noooooooooooooooooooooo you CANT kill him!   
Me- hey, I COULD, I'm writing this...   
Remus- --smartly-- but it wouldn't follow the canon set by JK Rowling and her- --is cut off by Sirius who silences him--   
Me- --scowling at Remus-- Thanks Sirius...besides, it doesn't make a difference, you DO die anyway James...   
James- you wouldn't...   
Sirius- don't test him...   
Me- At least Sirius has SOME brains...Ahem now boys...--takes silencing charm of Remus who is scowling-- You know what ya got to do...   
Sirius/James/Remus- --comes up on stage in hula hoops and the straw skirts thingy with coconuts-- Review, come on you know you want to, I say, Review, It'll do this story good, so R-E-V-I-E-W!!! --to tune of YMCA--   
Me- --bows-- saankyu, till we meet again! 


End file.
